


A Witch and Her Three Familiars

by migrationation_owl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Familiar Felix, Familiar Kagami Tsurugi, Familiar Luka Couffaine, Fluff, Kagaminette, Lukanette, OT4, One-Sided Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Witch AU, Witch Marinette Dupain-Cheng, all marinette's familiars love her and would die for her, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: Witch!AU Drabble:Marinette is a witch with three familiars who love her and are overprotective, even borderline possessive over her.She loves her familiars but lord knows how much they test her patience.





	A Witch and Her Three Familiars

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only kind of lovesquare i want but instead of it being a square its poly  
> :3c  
> honestly this might become a series- i really like witch!marinette with like these 3 bc im a sucker

Marinette was not the average witch despite what she thought of herself. She doesn’t curse people as rumors fly through, or create voodoo dolls in acts of revenge. Marinette was… a different kind of witch, not in her ability to beautifully craft potions that aided people who’ve asked, the use of magic to protect her loved ones or her genuine charisma that charmed people without the intention of deceiving them. 

No, it was the familiar she has. 

Or rather familiars. 

Marinette is known in the small knit coven to have more than one familiar. A snake who was the most relaxed under the tunes of music, a water monitor with a sharp gaze that cut through the strongest of defenses, and a cat with a tongue sharp enough to give someone whiplash. And for them to be bonded with a kind caring witch such as Marinette was bizarre.

They were a strange bunch, but content, happy, adored and loved their witch. Marinette loved her familiars too, even if there were times where their possessiveness over her took things a bit too far.

Such as this...

Marinette opened the door, frowning when she saw pieces of broken glass scattered across the floor, whatever liquid was in it was now a puddle on the floor. Her eyes pin on the three familiars who refused to meet her gaze which only corrected her suspicions. “Ok,” her voice firm that inadvertently gained the attention of her familiars. “I feel like I already know but I’m going to ask anyway: Who did it?”

“N-Now Marinette no need to get angry…” her snake familiar, Luka, sheepishly said. 

“I’m not angry,” Marinette immediately replied. “Just disappointed.” Her words hit her familiars like rocks were being thrown at their faces, immediately guilty expressions crossed their faces, or what they could try to show being guilty by their limited face muscles in their animal forms. 

“What makes you think we are guilty of the crime?” Felix, her black cat familiar, meowed. Marinette narrowed her eyes. Felix had a good poker face, if not the best in his other form, but Marinette knew all her familiars well enough to know the little ticks and gestures that showed what emotion they were feeling in their animal form. 

“Well one: You guys are all in your familiar forms, which by the way, have no reason to be in our house unless there was a very specific reason that involved me. Two: Do you honestly expect for me to believe a gust of wind just so happens to knock a bottle off the table?” Luka opened his mouth to answer, stopping when Marinette held her hand up. “It was a rhetorical question. And three: You guys aren’t very subtle.”

Her eyes went back down to the broken potion on the ground and paused. “Wait,” she said, her eyes widening in realization what specific potion it was. “This was the potion I was supposed to give to Lord Adrien! Guys!” Marinette, with slight irritation, looked up at her now very guilty familiars. “This potion took me so long to make for him!”

She heard the scuffling of nails come toward her. “Marinette,” Kagami, her water monitor familiar, carefully spoke up. “It’s alright, we can gather more ingredients.” 

“That’s not the point!” Marinette threw her hands up in frustration. “It was a really important potion and the fact that all the hard work I put into it in the first place is now gone!” God, she wanted to rip her hair out, out of all the potions that could have been knocked down why did it have to be that one?! “You know what? I’m disappointed _and_ mad!”

“Marinette please calm yourself!” Luka hissed worryingly, slithering toward his angered witch who was unaware of what her magic was doing to their surroundings. The house itself felt like it was shaking, little tremors that caused the furniture to move and bottles on the shelves shake.

“Take deep breaths before our home is completely destroyed.” Felix meowed, hopping over to her. Luka slithered up Marinette’s arm, wrapping himself around her neck like a scarf. Felix jumped up in Marinette’s arms, which she on reflex caught, and pressed himself into her chest emitting comforting purrs. Kagami leaned in on Marinette’s leg, providing a comforting pressure and presence. 

Marinette breathed deeply through her nose and gradually the tremors come to a stop. All the familiars collect fully let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry…” Marinette apologized, her shoulders slumped. “I shouldn’t have let my emotions get the better of me.”

A big burst of smoke appeared and Marinette soon found herself in the embrace of all her familiars. “Don’t apologize for having emotions Marinette.” Luka gently reassured behind her, hugging her waist was no longer a snake, but a young man with eyes of aquamarine and dark hair dipped with teal at the tips. 

Felix, now a young man with blond hair and piercing eyes of steel and the colors of an upcoming storm, hummed in agreement. “Your reaction is reasonable, don’t brush it off for us.” he pressed a soft kiss on Marinette’s forehead. “If anything, we should be the ones to apologize.”

“Agreed,” Kagami stated. With her short hair and brown eyes that remind Marinette of the aged bark of old trees deep in the forest, Kagami held her hand, soothingly rubbing her thumb over her’s. “We did not intend to upset you, but that does not excuse our actions.”

Marinette sighed, relaxing into her familiars’ hold. “Just because you guys don’t like Lord Adrien doesn’t mean you have to ruin the things I give to him.”

Luka nuzzled into her hair, breathing in all scent of the herbs that she has collected and the scent of the forest that she loves to venture in. “It’s not like we don’t like him-”

“You’re about the only one.” Felix scoffed. Luka ignored him and Marinette gave Felix a harmless slap on his face. Felix pursed his lips. 

“We just… We don’t like how he looks at you.” Marinette quirked an eyebrow, look at her? In what way?

Seeing Marinette’s confusion, Kagami clarified, whispering close to her face. “He looks at you with hearts in his eyes, and he’s not under a spell.” And Marinette flushed red.

“W-What? T-That can’t be true b-because he wasn’t interested before s-so why would he be interested in me n-now?!” she spluttered. There was a time when the young witch fell in love with the noble’s son, Adrien. The two were close friends, and that was all they were for months. Marinette eventually realized that her feelings would not be returned and so her heart has let go of him many moons ago. “W-We’re just friends he made that perfectly clear! W-Why would his feelings for me change?”

“But can you blame him though? _Our_ girl is amazing.” Luka lazy smiled, pressing a kiss on the side of Marinette’s face. 

“She is. Kind,” Felix kissed her hand. “Caring,” A kiss to the side of her temple. “And the most compassionate witch of the land. He’s a fool to not notice her at first.” A sweet kiss to her cheek. Marinette squirmed, her face now becoming a nice shade of red under all her familiars’ affection.

"While we are sorry for ruining your hard work, we can't say the same about Adrien," Kagami stated. "He's as blind as a bat. He has had his chance to return your affections and failed all those months ago."

"How ironic on how the tables have turned," Felix said.

"You guys are being jealous for no reason," Marinette huffed before her gaze softened toward her familiars. "Lord Adrien and I are just friends and I don't plan on changing that considering I don't harbor those kinds of feelings for him anymore. You three already have all my love and that's all I need to be the happiest witch here."

Marinette smiled to herself watching as each of her familiars gained some sort of smug look on their expression. "That being said," she broke free from Luka's hold despite his whines. "I still need to make that potion for Lord Adrien." Marinette didn't bother to even hide her smile when all her familiars' faces dropped. 

"But do you have to make it today?" Luka pouted. "I'm sure Adrien wouldn't mind waiting an extra day!" Kagami and Felix nodded to voice their agreement.

Marinette shook her head and wagged her finger at him. "Nuh-uh, you guys started it and you _will_ be finishing it. Consider you all lucky that this is the only punishment I'm giving to you instead of something else." 

The three familiars looked at each, staring as they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Their body language slumped in a way that Marinette saw as defeat. 

"Great!" Marinette chimed. "The faster you guys gather the ingredients, the earlier I can start on the potion!" None of her familiars were enthusiastic still so a light bulb lit up in the young witch's head. "How about this? First one back can come with me to town tomorrow."

Eyes brightened slightly. Marinette never took them to town, mainly because a witch with three familiars is unheard of and it wasn't like Marinette was ashamed of her familiars. She has once expressed how she didn't want that kind of attention on them if they were all together with her. Not to mention all the three of her familiars were unusual except for Felix. 

"And I'll do one thing for the first person." All heads turn toward her. "Anything."

"...anything?" Felix quirked an eyebrow. 

Marinette nodded. "Anything that you would like from me I will give." 

"Goodbye." Was all Kagami said before smoke engulfed her with a water monitor dashing out the door leaving behind her two familiar allies with shocked expressions. 

"You oversized lizard!" Felix hissed out after a few seconds to recover. He transformed back into his animal form in a puff of smoke, dashing out after Kagami. 

“So…” Luka leaned in toward Marinette, “Do losers get a consolation prize?” his eyes looking over at her with some hope. Marinette looked up at him with fond amusement and booped his nose, giggling at how Luka blinked and scrunched up his nose slightly. 

“Well I guess there’s one way to find out right?” she smirked at him. 

“Seems like I don’t have no other option.” Luka looked down at Marinette with a loving expression, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on his witch’s cheek. A cloud of smoke covered him and soon a snake slithered out of the smoke and out the open door. 

Her familiars were an unusual bunch with possessive tendencies, but Marinette does love each of them with all her heart. From Felix’s cat-like behavior to push bottles off tables, to Luka’s fixation on musical chimes that leaves the snake familiar in a trance, to Kagami’s monitor hunting instincts to bring in a variety of aquatic animals back home. Even when they all not-so-subtly compete over Marinette’s affections.

Marinette turned back to the broken bottle and with a flick of her wrist, the remains were gone. Marinette squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. 

Time to remake this potion while also ignoring the small pool of dread in her stomach upon realizing the “prize” she has offered to her familiars. Maybe she should have been more close-ended with her offer.


End file.
